clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams
Dreams are something that occur in the night during bed, and there are all kinds of dreams. Pookies are usually the ones who dream about something, but biggies, middles, pets, duh duhs, and mumus can also occasionally have dreams. Sometimes, dreams occur during naps. Good Dreams for Pookies Good dreams are dreams that are pleasant to have. There are a lot of things they can be about such as: * Elmo *Teddies *Bunnies *Getting an uppie *Getting a kitty *Getting a bunny *Getting a wista *Getting a broder *Being a merperson or royalty *Getting picked (if the pookie hasn't been picked yet) *Flying In Air *Having a super power *Becoming famous or rich *Becoming a fairy *Turning into an animal *Becoming/meeting a superhero *Going swimming *Going out for a picnic *Going out for food (ice cream, pizza etc.) *Being president *Being in outer space *Holidays *Vacations *Puffles (rarely) *Bonding with sisters or brothers *Dancing or singing, basically having fun *Being a famous Artist *Being a famous Animator *Turtle Tots Nightmares/Bad Dreams for Pookies Nightmares, or bad dreams are dreams that will probably scare a pookie. There are a fair amount of things they can be about, such as: * Ghosts/Phantoms * Kidnappers * Vampires * Wolves * Frankenstein * Parents being killed, kidnapped etc * Fire *Predators * Natural disasters * Pookie Abusers *Being killed * Being orphaned * Getting kidnapped * Losing a family member * Getting hurt *Being picked by a pookie abuser *Being lost * Being bullied or getting called names * Pookie haters * Dragons * Being tortured * Being tricked or lied to * Having their most prized possessions destroyed or lost, like a book or stuffed bear * Losing a pookie contest * Being abandoned * Being in trouble When a pookie wakes up from a nightmare, they will usually be crying because they will be afraid. They will usually go into mumu or/and duh duhs room, or into the biggies/middles room and ask to sleep with them (middles and biggies usually say no to this). You can help them be less scared by saying something comforting, and maybe let them watch some TV. If a show your pookie likes is not on, then play a DVD of a show your pookie likes. If you don't have a DVD, then read the pookie a happy book. If you can't find a happy book, give your pookie a treat or a glass of warm milk, juice, or water. Birthday Dreams These dreams usually happen the day before a pookies birthday. Mumus/duh duhs may sneak out to buy a present or something like that to show that they heard. When the pookies wake up the mumu/duh duh will say happy birthday and give the pookie the present. These dreams can turn scary though. Career Dreams Career dreams are a type of good dream where a pookie dreams about what they might be when they grow up. Sometimes, the thing they dream about being when they grow up is based on their personality. Career dreams a pookie might have * Pop/Rock Star *Actor/Actress *Superhero *Pet Trainer *Doctor *CEO *Dentist *Teacher *Chef *King/Queen *Butcher *Model *Hair Stylist *Fashion Designer *Makeup Artist *Author / Illustrator *Architect *Lawyer *Veterinarian *President *Zookeeper *Ski Instructor *Director *Summer Camp Counselor *Scientist *Explorer *EPF agent *Artist *Composer *Voice Actor *Astronaut *Princess/Prince * Policeman/Woman * Firefighter *Model *Cosplayer *Robber (often seen in naughty pookies) *Criminal (often seen in naughty pookies) *Pet Shop worker *Nursery worker *Grocery store worker *Farmer *Scuba Diver *Restaurant busboy *Janitor *Candlemaker *House designer *Wedding planner *X-ray technologist *Computer specialist *Chemist *Mathematician *Businessman/woman *Choreographer *Television personality *Animal trainer *Astronomer *Astrologer *Baker *Bookkeeper *Dairy operator Adult/Teenager Dreams Biggies, middles, mumus, and duhduhs all have dreams too. Here are some things the mumus and duhduhs might dream about: * Their jobs/getting a promotion * Work Crushes * Adopting another pookie * Adopting an uppie * Becoming famous * Adopting a pookie * Birthdays * Spending time with the fam * Winning the lottery * Going on vacation Biggies and middles will usually dream about: * School * Being popular * Becoming famous * Cute Boys/Girls * Shopping * Going to College * Hanging with friends * Birthdays * Having a slumber party * Playing with siblings * Getting new magazines/clothes * Being rich * Makeup (sometimes) * Being with their crush * Puffles * Sports Trivia * Some mumus/duhduhs don't like birthday dreams. * Some pookies don't have dreams. *Some drama llamas keep having nightmares to get attention, to be annoying, or to cause drama. *Rarely, the birthday dream can also be a nightmare if something bad happens such as a kidnapper crashing the party and kidnapping the pookie and all her/his friends and skilling (Killing) his/her family, or if a present was replaced with a bomb. *A biggy/middle may be late for school after having a dream or nightmare. *Sometimes pookies may talk in their sleep. This is rare, and some middles and biggies will do it too. *Sometimes any member of the fam will dream about going somewhere. (i.e Beach or Dock) *Some pookies can control their own dreams. *Sleepwalking can happen to Pookies aswell, and Drama Llamas do it for the sake of drama, similar to nightmares. Category:Daily Life and Routines Category:Things to do with Pookies Category:Somewhat common Category:Pookies Category:Activities